


Flowers, Chocolates and pretty boy

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Jaemin is a bit moody but sunshine, Lowkey Markhyuck, M/M, SL - Freeform, YukJaem, Yukhei is an idiot as always, slight mention of noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: Where Yukhei sees the prettiest boy in his life and ruins it all by giving him the one flower he is allergic to: Roses





	Flowers, Chocolates and pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever YukJaem and this is thanks to that one anon who requested it on my cc. Whoever you are thank you cause I loved writing this and if you are reading it I hope you like it

Yukhei was used to seeing beautiful people. After all he sees the most good looking boy in this world every time he looks at the mirror.  
That was proved wrong when Yukhei was passing by this flower shop and he saw the prettiest boy in the world arranging a bouquet of flowers. Yukhei could swear that he never saw a prettier boy in this world and probably would never see another one but maybe he should be paying attention on where he is walking because a second later he bumped on the pole and fell on his ass. The only other time Yukhei ever fell was when he was checking himself out on the window shop admiring his face that he didn’t even notice someone running in a hurry and pushing him to the ground. Whoever that boy was ruined his new jeans and Yukhei was not pleased.  
So saying that he found a boy who was prettier than him was a big thing. And Yukhei was whipped already.  
“Mark I just saw the most beautiful boy in the world today!” Yukhei exclaims bursting into Mark’s room.  
Mark didn’t even bother to look up from his book. He was used to his friend randomly barging inside him room and being overly excited.  
“Oh yeah? Let me guess you saw the mirror again and were awestruck because of your amazing god given face?” Mark stated monotonously.  
“I wish!” Yukhei jumped on Mark’s bed and snatched his book away ignoring his protests. “Listen to me! I saw the prettiest boy in the world today and that boy isn’t me.”  
“I am surprised that you pulled your head out of your ass to notice that there are people who are better looking than you are.” Mark says.  
Yukhei looks offended while Mark shrugs. It’s not that Mark is saying his friend is narcissistic, wait nevermind, Yukhei is narcissistic. But he is a nice guy just a bit full of himself.  
“I think I am in love.” Yukhei sighs dreamily.  
“Do you know his name?” Mark asks.  
“No.”  
“Do you know anything about him?”   
“Only that he is very pretty and works in that flower shop.”   
Mark stares incredulously at his friend who keeps on sighing dreamily and shakes his head. Well Yukhei would probably forget about him in a second so Mark doesn’t have to worry.  
“What flowers should I give him?”  
Or maybe Mark was wrong.  
“What?”  
“You know,” Yukhei shrugs “he works in a flower shop what should I get him? He must like flowers!”  
Mark stares at Yukhei dumbfounded while Yukhei stares back at him.  
“Um...roses?”  
“Yes!” Yukhei jumped up. “You’re right! Everyone likes roses! I’ll get red roses.”  
Yukhei was gonna do this. He was gonna get that guy for sure!  
\----  
Perhaps he wasn’t gonna get that guy. See Yukhei brought a bouquet of fresh red roses and dressed up smartly ready to impress the boy of his dreams. He marched to the shop where the boy was talking to two other boys and he was pretty sure that the pretty one was not dating the other two relatively good looking boys because those two were standing away from the pretty boy and were also standing close to each other.  
So Yukhei opened the door and they all looked at him and before they could say anything he marched up to the pretty boy and held out the flowers right in front of him and smiled.  
He probably should have noticed the way that the other two boys looked scared and surged forward but it was too late.  
The pretty boy sneezed and glared at Yukhei.  
“What the hell! Get that away from me you dumb ass! I am allergic to roses!”  
Yukhei stumbled back scared and threw the flowers away.  
And then he did what any boy in his situation would do.   
He ran.  
\----  
So maybe he screwed up for the first time. Doesn’t mean he can’t have another chance right? This time he decided to play it safe and get chocolates. After all everyone likes chocolates right?  
So Yukhei entered the shop the next day with the best chocolates that he bought from that expensive chocolate shop around the corner and marched inside the shop again.  
This time the pretty boy was alone and working at the counter. Yukhei walked up to the counter and put the box right on top of the desk causing the boy to look up and scowl. He still looked pretty.  
“What do you want?”  
“To apologise for yesterday. I am sorry. I didn’t know you were allergic to roses so this is an apology?”   
“You sound unsure about the apology.” The boy says crossing his arm in front of his chest.  
“I am sure!” Yukhei exclaims.  
“What do you want to from me?” He sighs.  
“To apologise and ask you out.” Yukhei smiles.  
“Ask me out? I don’t understand you.” He looks at Yukhei confused.  
“I mean to say I want to ask you out on a date.”   
“Do you even know my name?” He asks.  
“i ..uh...no?” Yukhei stuttered.  
The boy smiled at him mockingly, “so you don’t even know my name and you want to ask me out? Lovely.”  
Yukhei had no answer to that.  
“The answer to my question is that my name is Jaemin. The answer to your question is that no I am not interested to go out with you. And thirdly,” He took the box of chocolates and shoved it at Yukhei, “I hate chocolates. Now unless you want to but flowers from this place I suggest you leave sir.” He adds the last part mockingly and gets back to work.  
\----  
Yukhei was sulking. He had never been so badly humiliated before and he knows that it was kind of his fault. He didn’t know anything about the boy and he randomly approaches him to ask him out with a flower the boy is allergic too. He can’t blame that boy for being mad.  
“So you’re sulking?” Donghyuck enters the room.  
“What are you doing here?” Yukhei groaned not even bothering to get up from his bed. The world has to bear a whiny Yukhei today.  
“Helping you cause seeing you like this makes my boyfriend worried and him being worried means I don’t get cuddles or kisses. I hate that so get up.” Donghyuck says.  
“That’s gross man.” Yukhei complains.  
“And so are you seeing but you don’t see me complaining do you?”   
Yukhei wonders what Mark even sees in this sassy boy cause all he does is mock Mark and Yukhei.  
“What can you possible do to help me?” Yukhei says.  
“A lot seeing that I happen to know the boy you’re moaning over.”  
Yukhei shot up from his bed to look at Donghyuck who was looking at him.  
“What? You’re not lying are you?” Yukhei asks suspiciously.  
“No you idiot.” Donghyuck snorts. “I am serious. That boy is Na Jaemin and he happens to be one of my closest friends. Now do you want me to help you or not?”  
“Yes.” Yukhei nodded his head.  
“Good.” Donghyuck sits down in front of Yukhei on his chair. “I don’t know what was going on in Mark’s head when he told you that rose flowers are okay. I know that there is no way Mark could have known that it was Jaemin but you’d think he’d get the idea that people can be allergic to roses after meeting Jaemin.”  
“But,” Yukhei protests “doesn’t he work in the flower shop?”  
“The roses are kept on the second floor and only Renjun goes there. Jaemin never does any rose orders. Those are the ones Renjun does and sometimes Jeno helps. They are the other two boys that you saw at the shop the other day.” Donghyuck explains. “Yukhei why do you want to ask Nana out?”  
“Wait who is Nana?” Yukhei looks at Donghyuck confused. “I want to ask Jaemin out.”  
“Jaemin is Nana. His first name is Na so the three of us call him Nana.”   
“Oh he is Nana! The Nana you’re always talking about?”   
“Yes you idiot. I swear you and Mark are like dumb and dumber.” Donghyuck mutters the last part.  
“To answer your question,” Yukhei starts “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way he smiled when he was fixing those flowers. Or maybe because for the first time in a very long time I think about someone and smile randomly. It seems stupid but you know?” Yukhei looks at Donghyuck thinking that the latter would probably scoff and tell him to stop being stupid but the boy was actually smiling.  
“I do get you.” Donghyuck said. “So you’re gonna get up, change and get that boy that makes you smile and this time I will help you.”  
\----  
Yukhei entered the shop again and this time not with roses or chocolates but calla lilies. Jaemin was alone again and humming a soft tune as he arranged a bouquet of flowers without roses.  
He heard the door open and looked up smiling which was wiped away in a second when he saw the one who entered the shop.  
“What do you want again?” Jaemin scowled.  
Yukhei held out the flowers and Jaemin looked surprised when he saw them. He actually liked calla lilies.  
“To ask you out. Again.” Yukhei saw Jaemin open his mouth and quickly held up his hand. “No just give me one second!”   
Jaemin stopped and sighed.  
“Okay. So,” Yukhei cleared his throat. “I know that I don’t know anything about you which makes it weird since I want to ask you out.”  
Jaemin rolls his eyes.  
“But I want to know you. I really do. I want to get one chance to get to know you and to show you who I really am and what I am like. I am just an ordinary 19 year old boy looking for one chance to something that may lead to something amazing. And I am weird and slightly narcissistic and you’ll probably tire of me but that doesn’t mean I can’t get one shot now can I? Also i got you pretty flowers but you’re prettier so they look very plain now.”  
To his delight Jaemin laughed at him, shaking his head and looking at Yukhei with a smile. Not a scowl or a glare but an actual smile and god did he look even more beautiful now. Was that smile even allowed? Yukhei could hear his heartbeat increase thanks to that smile.  
“If you’d just been like that from the start I’d have said yes sooner.” Jaemin answers.  
“So you’ll go out with me?”  
“I think I just said yes to that question.” Jaemin grins.  
“Yes!” Yukhei jumps up. “I promise you won’t regret it!”  
“I better not..” Jaemin trailed off.  
“Yukhei.”  
“Well then I better not regret it Yukhei.”   
\----  
“How do you not like chocolates?”  
“Cause it’s weird.”  
“You’re weird.”  
“Then why the hell are you dating me?”  
“Cause you’re pretty and you have the most beautiful smile in the world. And you’re smart and amazing. Did I mention pretty?”  
“Shut up and kiss me you overgrown cheese ball.”  
And Yukhei leaned down and kissed Jaemin just as he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Follow me on twitter @ jenoanticafe if you wanna hear me rant about NCT 00 line, Dreamies and ot18


End file.
